Cosas Inesperadas
by AllLoveTwilight
Summary: Bella tuvo que trabajar desde los 18 para poder vivir. Alejándose de sus amigos. Después de 7 años vuelve a encontrarse con todos para celebrar la boda de su mejor amiga de la infancia. Un mes antes de la boda, se reencuentran en una salida, después de unos cuantos tragos Bella termina en la cama con Edward, el prometido de su mejor amiga! Rencor, infidellidad Pasen y lean :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben, los personajes son de Meyer excepto algunos que son de mi imaginación, igual que la historia.**

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba durmiendo, mas bien soñando, cuando mi madre me despertó. Soñaba como sería mi vida si mis padres no se hubieran separado. ¿Como sería mi vida si hubiera ido a la facultad, hubiera estudiado una carrera, hubiera sido una famosa bailarina? ¿Cómo sería mi vida si hubiera sido alguien?

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 18, a mitad del trimestre, yo todavía estudiaba en mi último año de secundario. Mi padre le pasó plata a mi madre hasta el día en que me gradué, después de ese día nunca mas nos dio nada, nunca mas lo volví a ver. Lo he llamado varias veces, nunca respondió. Le mandé e-mails, nunca los contestó. Es como si se hubiera borrado del mapa. Siempre escuchaba hablar a mi madre con sus amigas, algunas divorciadas como ella, en la cocina de mi casa. Se preguntaban porque Billy, mi padre, no quería saber nada conmigo, ya que era con mi madre con quien se había separado, no conmigo. Y es hasta el día de hoy, 7 años después, que no se la respuesta.

Tuve que buscar trabajo recién salida del secundario. Mi madre no podía mantenerme con su sueldo de maestra en un Jardín de Infantes, entonces tuve que salir a buscar trabajo por las calles de Nueva York, viendo como mis amigos iban entusiasmados a ver distintas facultades en las que estudiar, y tirando a la mierda mi sueño de ser bailarina clásica.

Tuve bastantes trabajos temporales: Atendiendo órdenes en el mostrador de McDonald's, mesera en un Restaurante, cajera en una Farmacia, y mas que ni siquiera recuerdo. Y esperaba cualquier cosa de esos trabajos, lo que menos me esperaba era perder el contacto con mis amigos.

7 años después, con 25 años de edad, trabajo en una tienda de ropa con mi amiga Nina.

-Bella, despierta cariño- susurró mi madre.

-Mmm- dije todavía dormida.

-Llegó esto en el correo, tiene escrito tu nombre.

Abrí los ojos despacio, a mí nunca me llega nada, excepto tarjetas de navidad y de cumpleaños de la abuela.

-¿Qué es?-

-Nose, quería que lo abras tú primero- Dijo con entusiasmo

Sé que mi madre se siente culpable por mí. De que no haya podido estudiar, de que haya tenido que trabajar desde tan chica, de que no haya podido cumplir mis sueños.

Abrí el sobre blanco que tenía escrito mi nombre en tinta negra y con una muy bonita letra. Adentro había la tarjeta mas fina y costosa que había visto en mi vida. Era blanco y tenía letras doradas.

Creo que mi cara demostró lo sorprendida que estaba porque escuché a mi madre preguntarme que pasaba.

**Después de tantas idas y vueltas**

**De tantas peleas y reconciliaciones **

**Alfín nos decidimos...**

**NOS CASAMOS!**

**Estas invitado a nuestra boda.**

**La ceremonia se realizará en la Iglesia San José **

**el 6 de octubre a las 15:00hs.**

**Después seguiremos celebrando en el salón "Blue Hardwick"**

**Rogamos confirmación**

**Brittany Smart Y Edward Cullen.**

Brittany Smart y Edward Cullen, Brittany y Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. Muchas imagines de mi adolescencia vienen a mi cabeza. Mi madre me saca del trance.

-¿Qué es Bells?-

-Am- Le muestro la tarjeta- Me invitaron a una boda.

Mi madre me saca la tarjeta de la mano. Esta mas sorprendida que yo, ya que mi única amiga es mi compañera de trabajo, Nina, y tiene 20 años.

-Ay! Se casa Britt, con Edward! Yo sabía que iban a durar- Dijo mi madre toda contenta. Ella adoraba a Brittany, como todos. Pense que su cariño hacia ella había acabado, ya que hace años no la veíamos, pero me equivoqué.

Brittany Smart era mi mejor amiga en secundaria. Eramos 4 amigas en el grupo: Brittany, Rosalie, Alice y yo. Pero en realidad Brittany hablaba con todos en el colegio, tenía la atención de todos, todos la adoraban. Era una rubia despampanante con ojos marrones y piernas largas y bronceadas. Un bombón de 5 estrellas. No había chico que no la quisiera. Rosalie y Alice también eran bonitas y sociables, yo era la rara del grupo. La callada, la tímida. Por la única razón que yo estaba con Brittany era porque éramos amigas desde pequeñas. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que si ella no me hubiera conocido, me hubiera tratado igual que trataba a las chicas raras de la clase.

En realidad Brittany era muy mandona y egoísta, obviamente que yo no me daba cuenta en ese momento. Ella a mi me trataba como oro, a Rose y Alice también, pero conmigo tenía un trato especial.

Recuerdo que a los 16 yo era muy torpe, y me había caído de las escaleras del colegio varias veces. Unos chicos mas grandes se burlaron de mi y Brittany les gritó tantas cosas que ya ni recuerdo.

Brittany siempre intentaba engancharme con algún chico. Yo siempre me negaba, diciéndole que no me gustaba nadie. El primer chico que me gustó realmente fue Edward, Edward Cullen lamentablemente. Edward ingresó al colegio un año antes del año de graduación y rápidamente se hizo muchos amigos. A mi me gustó desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Alice era la única que lo sabía. Y hasta llegue a pensar que podría estar interesado en mi, porque charlamos varias veces. Pero en el momento en que se puso con Brittany, me di cuenta que jamás estaría con el. Obviamente que nunca dije nada y pude superarlo en pocas semanas. Salí con varios chicos después de eso y hasta llegue a tener un novio, Sam. Duramos bastante, casi un año. Pero tuve que dejarlo cuando empezó el tema del divorcio de mis padres.

-Yo no pensé que iban a durar tanto- Le dije a mi madre, sinceramente. Brittany no era una chica para estar de novia.

-Y tu que pensabas que se habían olvidado de ti, tu mejor amiga nunca se va a olvidar de ti- Dijo asegurándolo.

Mejor amiga, pensé. Brittany ya no era mi mejor amiga. Y si se había olvidado de mi. ¿Por qué no me llamo estos años y me recuerda ahora que se casa?

-Faltan 2 meses Bella, ya debes ir comprando vestido- Me dijo con una sonrisa, como si fuera yo la que se casara- Brittany siempre soño con casarse, por suerte se le cumplió ese deseo.

No solamente se le cumplió ese deseo. Brittany siempre obtuvo lo que quiso, desde pequeña sus padres le cumplieron todos sus caprichos. Ella tenía mucha plata, su padre tenía una gran empresa.

Pero igual mi mama no mentía, el gran sueño de ella era casarse. Tener un gran vestido y ser el centro de atención.

Recuerdo en el último año de secundaria, estábamos las 4 sentadas en la confitería almorzando:

**-Es el hombre de mi vida- Decía Brittany**

**-Decías lo mismo con Zac, con Brian. ¿Qué te hace pensar que van a durar vos y Edward?- Le preguntó Rosalie.**

**-Edward es diferente Rose. No lo vas a entender, tu no tienes a nadie como el a tu lado.**

**Pude notar que Rosalie se ofendió ante su comentario, pero se callo la boca.**

**-No veo la hora en que nos casemos- Dijo muy soñadora, asi era ella, soñadora. Y como no iba a serlo si a ella siempre se le cumplía todo.**

**-¿No crees que estas proyectando mucho al futuro? Deberías pensar a que universidad vas a ir, o que carrera vas a seguir. Es el último año Brittany, ya no estamos en primaria.**

**-¿Por qué no apoyan mi relación con Edward? ¿Acaso no son mis amigas?**

**Como era de esperarse, las dos se quedaron calladas.**

**-Por suerte te tengo a ti Bells- Me agarro la mano con cariño- ¿Tu si me apoyas verdad?**

**Pude haberle dicho que no, que no la apoyaba para nada. Que a mi me gustó primero Edward, que pude haberle echo un escándalo por estar con el, ya que ella me lo hubiera hecho a mi, y que no lo hice porque era buena amiga. Pero me quede callada, como siempre, poniendo a Brittany antes que a mí.**

**-Claro que te apoyo- Dije agachando la cabeza.**

Mi madre seguía hablando sobre la boda de Brittany y lo entusiasmada y feliz que estaba por ella. Yo la verdad lo único que quería era dormir. Era domingo y era mi único día libre.

-Deberías llamar a Brittany y hablar con ella, felicitarla-

-Claro mama, em lo hare mañana- Dije pesadamente- Ahora quiero, necesito dormir. Estoy muy cansada.

-No deberías trabajar en ese Bar los sábados Bella-

-Mama, ya hablamos sobre esto-

-Esta bien- Dijo resignada y se levantó de la cama acercándose a la puerta- ¿Vas a cenar?

-No, voy a dormir hasta mañana- Dije metiéndome en la cama.

-No te acostumbres a hacer eso- Dijo y se fue.

Sentí pena por ella, pensaba que trabajaba un día extra. Los sábados desde las 15hs hasta las 19hs tenía clases de Ballet. Al principio me daba vergüenza empezar a esta edad. Había pocas chicas que empezaban a los veintipico como yo. La mayoría a los 25 ya son profesionales. Pero este era, es mi sueño. Y gracias a la ayuda de Nina pude empezar las clases.

Me dormí pensando en Brittany, en Alice, en Rose y en Edward. Mas que nada en Edward. Yo apostaba mi vida a que el y Brittany no iban a durar mucho, menos hasta el casamiento.

Espero que me pase algo grave, estar enferma o algo asi para no tener que ir a esa boda. Aunque estoy segura que mi madre me va a obligar a ir aunque tenga la peor enfermedad de todas. Deseando que no me pierda el casamiento de la hija que siempre quiso tener.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Eran las 12am, me estaba cambiando para ir al trabajo. Mi madre ya se había ido. Ella es secretaria en una empresa. Había dejado de trabajar en el Jardín de infantes hace 5 años.

Vivíamos en un pequeño departamento. Me gustaría usar mis ahorros y poderme ir a vivir sola. Es demasiado patético tener 25 años y vivir con tu madre. Pero estoy usando la plata para las clases de ballet, asique mi departamento tendrá que esperar.

Agarré mi bolso y estaba a punto de salir cuando suena el teléfono. Maldecí. Estaba apurada, ya estaba llegando tarde.

-Hola- Dije de mala gana.

-Bella Swan?- Preguntó una voz chillona y animada del otro lado del teléfono.

-Si ¿Quién es?-

-Ay Bella, soy yo, Alice, Alice Vieser?-

-Alice?- Fue lo único que pude decir, estaba feliz de escucharla.

-Si- Se rió- Te escuchas igual que hace 7 años.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-

-Tengo mis métodos- Volvió a reir- Supongo que recibiste la invitación.

-Amm, si- Dije insegura.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

-Alice, no quiero dejarte, pero tengo que ir al trabajo- Sinceramente no quería hablar de ello. Y nose porque, ya que a mi Edward no me importaba. No lo había visto durante 7 años, ni siquiera me acordaba de el hasta el día de ayer.

- Oh, esta bien. Solo te llamaba para avisarte que organizé una reunión, es como un reencuentro de todos los que nos egresamos en el 2006, ya sabes, quería que nos veamos antes de la boda. Es este viernes, a las 10 en el Velma Café, sabes la dirección?-

-Si creo que la se- Claro que la sabía. El Velma Café era uno de los Bares mas concurridos. Nunca entendí porque se llamaba Café, porque había de todo menos eso.

Era, por asi decirle, un boliche. Salvo que había mesas. Pasaban música hasta las 7 de la mañana y no había una persona que no tuviera un trago en la mano. Los fines de semana siempre estaba lleno. Obviamente yo nunca fui a este lugar, y estaba dudando de aceptar la invitación de Alice.

-¿Tienes como ir, o quieres que pase por ti?- Dijo como si adivinara mis pensamientos.

-No quiero molestarte- Dije tratando de evitar que ella viniera.

No tengo auto y tampoco quiero gastar en taxi. Pero no quiero que ella venga por mi y vea donde vivo.

-No seas tonta, después te llamo para que me digas tu dirección y arreglamos el horario. ¿Quieres pasarme tu celular?-

-Em, si claro.

Después de hablar con Alice me fui corriendo a trabajar. Había llegado tarde. Por suerte Nina me cubrió con el jefe.

A la noche, después de cenar, recibí un mensaje de Alice. Decía que Brittany se quería reunir con nosotras mañana para vernos. Supuse que "Nosotras" seríamos Alice, Rose, ella y yo. Alice me paso la dirección del lugar, y me dijo que sin falta estuviera allí a las 15hs. Lo siento Alice, no puedo faltar al trabajo.

Al otro día trabajar fue in infierno. Alice no paraba de llamarme un minuto, supuse que quería saber si iba a ir o no a juntarme con ellas. Ni me moleste en responderle. Nina noto lo que pasaba.

-¿Quién te esta llamando como loco? ¿Tu ex novio?- Bromeó

Me reí acomodando unas remeras- Mis amigas de la secundaria se van a juntar y quieren que vaya-

-Y ¿Qué esperas? Yo meto una excusa con el jefe- Dijo animándome

-Nina, te lo agradezco, pero prefiero no perder mi trabajo.

-Vamos Bella, ve y diviértete. Te conozco desde hace 3 años y no has salido más de 2 veces. Y no has faltado al trabajo ni una vez.

-Esta bien- Le dije solamente para cortarle el discurso. Ya había tenido esa conversación con mi madre varias veces, diciéndome que no estábamos tan mal económicamente y que podía darme el gusto de faltar a veces al trabajo. Y no quería escuchar también a Nina diciendo lo mismo que ella.

-Esa es mi chica- Me dijo sonriente, dándome un beso en la mejilla y yendo a atender a un cliente.

Hay veces que envidio a Nina, ella es joven y tiene un futuro por delante. Tiene 20 años y estudia Periodismo Deportivo y no tiene necesidad de trabajar. Lo hace solo porque tiene tiempo libre. Ella siempre sale a boliches los fines de semana, siempre me invita, yo siempre me niego. Mide 1,60 y tiene un gran cuerpo. Su pelo es color chocolate y lo tiene hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. No entiendo como siendo tan diferentes podemos ser tan amigas.

La dirección que me dio Alice quedaba a 20 cuadras del trabajo. Fui caminando. Era un café muy lindo, típico de Brittany. Estaba nerviosa por verlas. Habían pasado 7 años de la última vez que nos vimos ¿Qué tan cambiadas podrían estar?

Entre al café y escuche varias voces gritando mi nombre. Rápidamente me di vuelta y las vi. Una melancolía recorrió mi cuerpo. Y muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza. Estaban muy diferentes, la menos diferente era Brittany. Ella seguía teniendo su pelo rubio, solo que mas corto que antes. Seguía teniendo lindas piernas y lindo cuerpo. Alice, que antes tenía el pelo largo, ahora lo tenía bien cortico, como un chico. Pero le quedaba genial. Ella tiene ese tipo de caras que cualquier corte o color le queda bien. Rose era la mas cambiada. En la secundaria tenía el pelo rubio, largo y lacio. Ahora lo tiene marrón, ondulado y por la altura del pecho.

-Isabella Swan, tu si que no has cambiado- Me abrazó felizmente Brittany. Me di cuenta que estaba contenta enserio y no fingía- Estoy tan contenta de verte.

Y me sorprendí a mi misma dándome cuenta que yo también estaba feliz de verla. Aunque me sentía un poco fuera de lugar a su lado. Ella vestía un vestido celeste floreado con unos tacos blancos. Y yo tenía una remera lila básica con un pantalón negro y zapatillas

Rose se parecía a mi. Tenía una remera blanca, un short de Jean y unas botitas negras.

-Ven a sentarte con nosotras- Me guio a la mesa donde estaban sentadas. Rose y Alice me dieron un gran abrazo también

-Bella, ¿porque no me atendías el celular?, te estuve llamando como 20 minutos- Me preguntó Alice.

-Am, no lo escuche lo siento-

-Chicas dejémonos de pavadas, alfín estamos todas juntas denuevo, y tengo que contarles millones de cosas.

Brittany nos contó sobre su boda. Los preparativos, el vestido, el maquillaje, el salón y todas esas cosas de las que habla una novia a 2 meses de su boda. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato. Contándonos que habíamos estado haciendo estos 7 años. A Rosalie le faltaba poco para recibirse de abogada. Ella tiene 25 como yo, y vive en un departamento con su novio Emmett. Alice tiene 24 y esta estudiando Diseño Gráfico y también vive sola. Y Brittany, como era de esperarse hablo sobre Edward y todo lo que habían estado haciendo juntos. Fueron a muchos países. Ellos viven juntos en una casa, Brittany aseguro que ya nos iba a llevar a conocerla.

-¿Y tu Bella, que estuviste haciendo estos años?- Me pregunto Brittany, por un momento pensé que me lo había preguntado a propósito, pero borre eso de mi cabeza.

-Lo mismo de siempre, trabajando-

Cuando salimos del lugar, Brittany nos dio un abrazo grupal a todas, sabiendo que nos íbamos a ver el viernes en la reunión. Empecé a caminar hacia mi casa, cuando Alice me paro.

-Bella ¿quieres que te lleve?-

-No me molesta caminar-

-Ay vamos- Me agarro del brazo y me condujo hacia su auto.

Me senté en el asiento del acompañante y le dije mi dirección a Alice.

-¿y? ¿Qué sientes sobre la boda?- Me preguntó, sabía que quería hablar de ello.

-Estoy feliz por Britt, alfín encontró el amor- Me sentí estúpida diciendo eso.

Alice me miro por unos segundos antes de volver la vista al frente.

-Alice ¿no creerás que me sigue gustando Edward verdad? Porque si es así te equivocas, pasaron muchos años y tengo mis propios asuntos ahora.

-No es por eso Bella. Te noto triste, desanimada. Puedes contarme si quieres, puedes confiar en mí.

Pensé por un minuto y sabía que podía contarle mis cosas.

-¿Quieres tomar algo en casa?- Le dije invitándola.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento mi madre todavía no estaba. Estuve hablando mucho tiempo con Alice. Le conté todo lo que me había pasado desde el día en que nos graduamos hasta hoy. Más que hablar, llore. Llore todo lo que no había llorado estos 7 años. Contándole lo miserable que era mi vida. No tenía el trabajo que quería, no había podido estudiar, no tenía un padre, no tenía novio y no tenía amigas. Alice me consoló bastante. Diciéndome que ahora si tenia amigas y que ella iba a estar siempre para mi. Antes de irse me dijo que me iba a pasar a buscar el viernes para ir juntas al café.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando suena mi teléfono. Era un número desconocido. Era Brittany, diciéndome que Alice le había dado mi número.

-Bells te extrañe tanto, que feliz que estoy de que puedas venir a mi boda-

-Yo también Britt-

-Ya quiero que sea viernes y veas a Edward, quiero la opinión de mi mejor amiga sobre mi futuro esposo- Bromeo

Veo que yo si sigo siendo su mejor amiga para ella. Le dije que mañana tenía que trabajar y le colgué. Alfin y al cabo era la verdad. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar. No se porque estoy distante con ella. Me prometí a mí misma que el viernes iba a disfrutar de la salida y a estar feliz, o por lo menos, fingir que lo estaba.

* * *

**Ya va a aparecer Edward.**

**Me gustaría que si a alguien le gusta o la lee que me diga, porque no tiene sentido seguir escribiéndola si nadie la lee :)**

**Que anden bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Bella! Vas a llegar tarde!- Me gritó mamá desde la cocina.

Salí del baño con una toalla envolviéndome el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza. Desde que le dije a mi madre que el viernes iba a salir con mis ex compañeros de la escuela se puso como loca. Insistiéndome toda la semana en que me comprara un vestido bonito para la reunión. Me negué rotundamente, no iba a gastar plata en un vestido que iba a usar solo una noche. Aunque la verdad es que quería verme bien. No había visto a mis amigas por años y quería agradarles. Me puse lo mas lindo que tengo: un pantalón blanco, una remera musculosa gris con brillos y unas Converse.

Cuando Alice pasó a buscarme, pensé que vestida así estaba fuera de lugar, y no me equivoqué. Cuando llegamos el lugar estaba lleno, y creo que el 80% de las chicas del lugar tenían puesto vestidos y tacos. Pero en el momento en que vi a Brittany, me arrepentí de haber ido en zapatillas. Ella estaba estupenda. Su pelo rubio suelto, un vestido de seda verde oscuro, de esos caros con la espalda descubierta y tacos de 12cm. Me reconfortó un poco ver a Rosalie, vestía masomenos igual que yo, pero a ella parecía no importarle en absoluto.

-Bella, Alice, aquí estamos- Nos grito Brittany entre toda la gente, agitando su brazo para que la veamos. Estaban parados alado de la barra.

-Ay amores, cuanto las extrañe- Nos abrazó a las dos. Me di cuenta que Brittany ya estaba un poco tomada. No solo por su aliento, sino por las cosas que hacía. La estoy observando ahora, mientras ella cuenta una anécdota del secundario muerta de risa a nuestro grupo de amigos y a su prometido, Edward. Él no estaba muy cambiado, solo un poco más alto y tenía un poco de barba. Ellos 2 hacían una gran pareja. Los eran altos y muy bonitos.

Cuando Brittany pidió otra ronda de tragos, no me negué en agarrar el vaso que ella me ofrecía. Me prometí a mi misma que esta noche iba a estar feliz, esta noche me voy a tragar todas mis penas.

Ya pasadas las 2, estábamos casi todos bailando en la pista, amontonándonos en la gente. Y algunos, me incluyo, estábamos pasados de alcohol. Divise a Rosalie sentada en la barra fumando, recuerdo que me dijo que el alcohol no era lo suyo, y que dejo de tomar hace 2 años. Pero parece que remplazó ese vicio por la nicotina. Ese era el quinto o sexto cigarrillo que le vi en la mano, ¿o era el octavo?

Me senté junto a ella abanicándome con la mano y pidiéndome un trago. Note que el barman me guiñaba un ojo mientras me lo entregaba. Rosalie se rio.

-No es un mal candidato- Dijo dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo.

-No es lo que busco- Dije tomando mi trago mientras miraba a Alice bailar muy pegada con un chico- ¿Por qué no viniste con tu novio Rose?- Realmente trate de acordarme el nombre, pero no hubo resultado.

-Él también tiene amigos-

-¿Y no te molesta que salga sin ti?-

-Claro que no, confío en el. Y el también en mi-

Me pedí otro trago. No me molestaba que a Rose le vaya tan bien en su relación, al contrario estaba feliz por ella. Pero ver a todas mis amigas felices con sus parejas, sin contar a Alice, aunque ella podría conseguir un novio tan solo chisquiando los dedos, me hizo sentirme inútil. Cuando estaba a punto de tomarme el trago, Rosalie me lo saco.

-Creo que es mucho por hoy-

-Así es como ahogo mis penas- Dije si pensar, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que decía.

-No seas dramática-

-Si vivieras mi vida, entenderías- Dije agarrando devuelta mi trago.

-No eres la única que tuvo problemas Bella- Dijo dando otra pitada al cigarrillo- Míralo a Edward- Dijo escupiendo el humo hacia el costado. Pero en el momento en que dijo eso, me di cuenta que se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

-¿Qué?- Dije dejando mi trago en la mesa.

-Nada Bella, vuelve a tu trago-

-Rosalie, ¿Qué has dicho?- Insistí, y el mareo empeoró.

-Lo que escuchaste- Dijo apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero- Edward no la paso tan bien después de graduarse.

-¿Y como sabes eso?-

-Yo nunca perdí el contacto con el, era mi mejor amigo en la secundaria y lo siguió siendo después, ¿ya te olvidaste?- Dijo divertida.

Y la verdad es que si, me había olvidado. Edward y Rosalie se llevaban muy bien. Me acuerdo que a Brittany eso no le gustaba para nada. Siempre se enojaba con Edward cuando lo veía hablando con Rosalie a solas. Yo nunca entendí como Brittany no confiaba en Rosalie. Y una vez se lo dije:

_**-Míralos- Me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el patio, viendo a Edward hablando con Rose. **_

_**-Britt, confía en Rosalie, ellos son amigos-**_

_**-¿Qué locuras dices Bella? Es obvio que no. Siempre supe que Rosalie sentía algo por Edward, desde el día en que se lo presente. Zorra teñida!**_

Pude haber defendido a Rosalie en ese momento.

-¿Y que cosas le pasaron a Edward?- Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, necesitaba otro trago, pero me había quedado con la duda. Y si tomaba otro poco alcohol antes de que me lo dijera, lo más probable era que no lo recuerde. Rosalie se rio y prendió otro cigarrillo.

-Tal vez, cuando estés sobria te lo cuente. O cuando tu amiga no te esté llamando- Su mirada se poso en la pista.

Pude ver entre la gente a Brittany bailando mientras me llamaba. Quería que vaya con ella. Su baile era muy provocador para cualquier hombre, moviendo las caderas para todos lados y agarrándose la cabeza.

-Siempre queriendo llamar la atención, como en la secundaria- Dijo Rosalie- No queriendo que nadie la opaque. Se ve que los años no le quitaron esa escencia.

Si me ponía a pensar, podría notar que Rosalie y Brittany no se agradaban, y que nunca se han agradado. Pero esta noche no estaba para eso. Le pedí otro trago al barman y fui junto a Brittany.

-Comparte un poco zorra- Dijo Brittany riendo y sacándome el trago y tomándoselo todo de un tirón- Acompáñame afuera, necesito aire- Agarró mi mano fuimos afuera.

La verdad es que yo también necesitaba aire, me estaba descomponiendo ahí adentro. El viento frío pegando en mi cara me alivio demasiado.

-Sabes Bella, yo nose que haría sin ti, eres la mejor amiga del mundo!- Gritó mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba. Se tambaleó un poco, entonces la sostuve para que no se cayera. La agarré por la cintura y ella pasó su brazo por mis hombros. Gracias a sus tacos altos, las dos nos caímos. La ayude a pararse. Yo estaba borracha, pero mi amiga me superaba, bastante.

-Estúpidos tacos- Se los sacó y los revoleo.

-Brittany, creo que necesitas irte a tu casa- Dije agarrándome la cabeza,

-Bella bella, diviértete un rato quieres, yo no me voy hasta que amanez..- Se interrumpió a ella misma, vomitando todo lo que había consumido esta noche. Yo le sostenía el pelo, deseando que esto termine y poder irme a mi casa.

Esta escena me hizo acordar a cuando teníamos 17, una noche ella me insistió para que la acompañara a la fiesta de un amigo de Zac, su novio en ese momento, y yo como buena amiga acepté. Brittany había tomado tanto tanto, que terminó vomitando atrás de un árbol, conmigo sosteniéndole el cabello. Recuerdo que Zac estaba muy molesto con ella. Le gritaba, diciéndole que era una borracha de mierda, que la hacia quedar mal enfrente de sus amigos, y que no quería estar mas con ella. Ella también le respondió mas enojada, diciéndole que era un deportista estúpido, que tomaba esteroides y que no la satisfacía para nada en la cama. Esa noche ella se quedo a dormir en mi casa y yo la consolé.

-Brittany, ven aquí, nos vamos para casa- Dijo una voz masculina detrás nuestro. Era Edward, tenía las llaves de su auto en una mano y el abrigo en la otra.

-Cariño, no me siento bien- Dijo ella acercándose a el

-Ya lo se- Dijo Edward resignado. Como si tuviera cansado de cuidar siempre a su prometida cuando estaba borracha- Vamos al auto.

Empecé a caminar devuelta hacia el Bar cuando alguien me llamo.

-Isabella!- Era Edward- Gracias.

Lo estuve mirando un buen rato, estaba mareada, muy mareada. Le hice una seña con el pulgar, diciendo que no pasaba nada.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó.

-Si claro- Dije tratando de convencerlo. Lo que menos estaba era bien. Edward sin creerse lo que le dije, se despidió y se fue.

Vi que se había olvidado de agarrar los zapatos de Brittany, los agarré y empecé a seguirlo para dárselos. Cuando vi que el coche ya arrancaba, me rendí. Se los daría mañana, o pasado, o cuando se me fuera la futura resaca que iba a tener. Me senté en la calle y saqué el celular de mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón, que me sorprende no haber perdido. Llamé a Alice, para decirle que estaba afuera y preguntarle si me podía llevar a mi casa. Me dijo que estaba en el departamento de un chico que había conocido en el Bar, y que pensaba que ya me había ido. No la moleste mas le colgué. Después llame a Rosalie, que no me respondía el celular. Genial, pensé. Voy a tener que tomar un taxi a esta hora, sola. Eso era algo que no me daba tranquilidad. Justo cuando había caminado 3 pasos, sonó mi teléfono. Era Brittany.

-Brittany ¿llegaste bien a tu casa?- Le atendí

-Um Bella, soy Edward-

-Edward?- Dije sorprendida- ¿Qué pasa?

-Brittany me dijo que dejó sus zapatos ahí, ¿tú los tienes?-

-Si yo los tengo, no te preocupes- dije cerrando los ojos. El mareo era insoportable, tuve que apoyarme en la pared.

-¿Dónde estas? Voy a buscarlos-

-No hace falta, yo puedo dárselos mañana-

-Ella los quiere ahora, sabes como es- Dijo bromeando- Entonces ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-Justo donde nos encontraste- Era la verdad, no me había movido de ahí.

A los 20 minutos llego Edward agradeciéndome por lo de los zapatos, le agradecí. Yo ya no estaba en mis casillas, necesitaba acostarme donde sea y dormir. Edward se ofreció a llevarme, creo que negué un par de veces, pero alfinal termine subiendo

-Bella, no te duermas, necesito saber donde queda tu casa- Su voz masculina me orientó, estábamos cerca de mi departamento. Espero no despertar a mi madre, no se que me diría si me encontrara en este estado. Cuando llegamos, Edward estacionó el auto enfrente de mi edifico, me despedí y abrí la puerta, pero en cuanto puse un pie en la cerámica me caí. Edward bajó y vino a mi lado, ayudándome a levantar. Me agarró por la cintura y yo le agarré el cuello. Al segundo nos estábamos besando. No se como, y tampoco se quien empezó, pero no parábamos de hacerlo. Después de ese momento, los recuerdos se vuelven borrosos. Me acuerdo de estar abriendo la puerta para entrar al edificio, al conserje saludándome. También de besarme con Edward en el ascensor, estar tratando de abrir la puerta de mi departamento mientras Edward me agarraba por detrás y besaba mi cuello. Y lo último que tengo en la cabeza es estar en mi habitación desabrochándole la camisa a Edward.

* * *

**_Necesito que den señales de vida jaajaj, un comentario que diga si esta bien, si esta mal, si les gusta o no! Acepto críticas._**

**_Gracias a las pocas personas que leen, espero que les guste :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Me desperté gracias a los ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Instintivamente miré el reloj pensando que me había quedado dormida y llegaría tarde al trabajo, las 3:20pm. Al principio, cuando me di cuenta que era sábado, me tranquilizé, pero no habían pasado mas de 5 segundos cuando me di cuenta que estaba llegando tarde a mi clases de ballet. Me senté de golpe en la cama, agarrándome la cabeza por el dolor. ¿Cómo puede ser que haya dormido tanto y mi madre no me haya despertado? Sentí frío en mis brazos y en mi pecho, entonces me di cuenta que estaba desnuda. Unas imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza. Mire a mi derecha y vi a Edward. Dormía plácidamente, mitad del pecho descubierto y mitad tapado por la colcha. "Oh no", pensé. Me levanté de golpe de la cama y me puse ropa interior. Me agarré devuelta la cabeza ya que el dolor aumentó, "¿en que mierda me metí?". Mire mi celular, tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Brittany. Ahora si que estaba metida en un buen lío. Me puse unos Jeans y una musculosa blanca de tirantes finos y fui corriendo al lado de Edward.

-Edward, Edward!- Lo agarre por los hombros y lo moví- Despiértate

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Al principio me miro con calidez, como si estuviera feliz de verme. Pero al segundo, abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Mierda- Dijo mientras se paraba y se ponía su ropa.

Yo no sabía que hacer. Estaba en shock. Edward estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación solamente con el pantalón puesto.

-Espera, mi madre esta en la cocina-

-Mierda- Volvió a decir

-¿Qué hacemos?- Edward se quedo pensando unos minutos y luego me dijo:

-Necesito que saques a tu mama de la casa, ahora, yo me encargo de decirle algo a Brittany-

-Pero que ¿Cómo hago, que le digo?- Dije nerviosa

-Nose, inventale algo, tú la conoces- Me dijo poniéndose la camisa.

Salí de mi cuarto muy nerviosa. No sabía si mi madre había escuchado algo de lo que había pasado a la madrugada. Capaz que entro a mi cuarto antes y nos vio. No sabía que decirle. Fui caminando hacia la cocina en silencio. Mi madre estaba de espaldas a mi haciéndose un te.

-Mama- Dude al hablar- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Oh, buen día cariño, ¿quieres un te?-

-Mama te hablo enserio ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Estoy llegando tarde a las clas.. AL TRABAJO! Tu sabes que entro a las 3- Ya se me había olvidado que mi madre no sabía sobre mis clases de ballet.

-Me pareció tan solo que necesitas un descanso, eso es todo- Dijo mirando hacia su taza.

-Mama no puedo descansar ¿no lo entiendes? Necesitamos la plata- Le grité.

-Bella, la plata no lo es todo-

-Si tuviéramos plata, podríamos tener un auto y podría llegar en 10 minutos al trabajo, y no te estaría haciendo tanto espamento- No me gustaba mentirle a mi madre sobre las clases, pero no podía emterarse de que las tomaba, y por varias razones.

-Bella solo mírate quieres! Tu pelo está todo despeinado, tu maquillaje corrido, y todavía hueles a alcohol. No puedes seguir así, tienes que tomarte algún día de descanso. Y hoy no iras a ningún lado.-

Suspiré y me rendí.

-Esta bien- Puse mis manos sobre mi cadera.

-Podemos mirar películas y comer golosinas- Dijo mi madre, sonriendo como una niña de 12 y tomando un sorbo de su te.

-Um mama, ¿te importaría ir a alquilar las películas ahora? Iría yo pero em, todavía no me bañe ni nada de eso- Se notaba el nerviosismo en mi voz.

-Tenemos toda la tarde Bella-

-Pero, ah, cierra a las 4-

-Pensé que cerraba a las 7- Dijo confusa.

-Cambiaron de horario la semana pasada, pensé que lo sabías- Me miró raro por unos segundos, pero luego accedió.

-Ok, si tu lo dices- Agarro su cartera y fue caminando hacia la puerta- Vuelvo en 10 minutos- Abrió la puerta- Ah Bella, la próxima vez que vuelvas a casa después de una salida, ¿podrías no hacer tanto ruido? Ayer me despertaste- Sentí el pánico recorrer mi cuerpo- Por suerte pude dormirme al poco tiempo, pero enserio, parecía que habías venido con compañía- Se rio y se fue.

Me agarre el pelo, no creo que mi madre sospeche algo. Me lo hubiera dicho. Fui rápido a mi habitación.

-Tienes 10 minutos para irte- Dije abriendo la puerta

-Eso alcanza- Dijo yendo hacía la puerta, yo lo seguí.

-Escucha, voy a llamar a Brittany, le voy a decir que después de ir a buscar sus zapatos, me quede con mi amigo Caleb y que tome unos tragos de más y no era capaz de manejar y que me quedé en su casa. Llamaré a Caleb en cuanto salga de aquí. Tu solo dile que no sabes nada, que me diste los zapatos y que me viste entrar devuelta al bar con Caleb.

-Esta bien- Dije mientras Edward habría la puerta.

-Y…¿Bella?-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento mucho-

-También yo- Edward me mira por unos segundos y luego se va.

En cuanto Edward se va me meto en la ducha. El agua caliente me relaja, sacando de mi cuerpo todo lo sucedido hace unas horas. Aunque no estaba segura si quería sacar el aroma del cuerpo de Edward que quedaba en mi. Recuerdos de ayer vinieron a mi cabeza. Mis manos acariciando la espalda sólida de Edward. El besándome los labios, la cara, el cuello. Sacudí mi cabeza para no pensar en eso. Era obvio que para él no fue nada. ¡Y para mí tampoco! Empiezo a sentir culpabilidad. Brittany era mi amiga, como pude haberle hecho eso. Me acorde que tenía que llamarla para fingir que no sabía nada del porque a las 10 llamadas que me había hecho. Salgo del baño y voy a mi habitación. Mientras me cambio me animo a pensar que le estará diciendo Edward a Brittany ¿Estarán peleando? ¿Estarán gritándose? ¿Estarán besándose a modo de reconciliación? Agarro mi celular para llamar a Brittany justo cuando mi madre entra al departamento avisándome que llegó. Estoy marcando su número cuando suena el teléfono de línea, escucho a mi madre decir "Brittay, que sorpresa" con toda la emoción del mundo. Salgo corriendo de mi cuarto y me pongo al lado de mi madre diciéndole en voz baja que me pase.

-Sisi, Bella esta aquí, ya te paso. Nos vemos linda- Mi madre sonrío y me pasó el teléfono.

-Hola- Dije nerviosa.

-Bells, perdón por tantas llamadas, es que Edward no llego a casa anoche. Igual ya hablamos y me dijo que se había quedado en lo de Caleb porque estaba borracho.

-¿y está todo bien ahora?-

-Si supongo, nose si creerlo o no-

-Créele, él no te engañaría- Suspiré y dije- Él te ama-

-Si eso lo se, tengo que colgar Bells, debo hablar con la modista. Ah me olvidaba, el sábado haremos una cena con Edward en casa, no acepto un no como respuesta. Así puedo presentarte a Caleb, el amigo de Edward, ayer cuando salimos me dijo que estabas terrible. Ah y dile a Rosalie si quiere venir que esta invitada. Nos vemos linda- Dijo eso y me colgó.

Es increíble como Brittany puede decir todo en 2 minutos y sin esperar respuesta. Es como estar obligada a hacer lo que ella dice. No se si creer o no lo de Caleb. Espero que Edward no le haya dicho a su amigo donde había pasado la noche.

La semana paso normal, fui al trabajo, y solo le conté algunos detalles a Nina sobre la noche del viernes. Es mas, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie sospechaba, ni Brittany, ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni mi madre, nadie. Y no había vuelto a hablar con Edward desde entonces. Llamé a Rosalie para decirle lo de la cena, dijo que iba a ir solo por Emmett, ya que él era amigo de Edward.

El sábado a la tarde estaba volviendo de mis clases de Ballet cuando me llamó Rosalie. Me ofreció a llevarme a la casa de Brittany, le dije que no se moleste pero alfinal terminé aceptando. Llegue a mi casa a las 7:30, odiaba tener que caminar, necesitaba un auto. Mi madre estaba en el sillón mirando la tele.

-Bella, llamo Brittany unas cuantas veces. ¿y porque no me contaste que tenías que ir a su casa?

-Lo siento, se me olvido- Dije mientras iba directo al baño

-Bella, últimamente estas demasiado distraída, estas rara- Me dijo mientras me seguía hacia el baño- ¿te pasa algo hija?-

-Mama- Me frené en la puerta del baño y la mire- No me pasa nada, y si no te molesta iré a tomarme una ducha- Entre al baño y cerré la puerta. Otra cosa que necesitaba comprar, un departamento nuevo. Ya no quería vivir con mi madre, tengo 25 necesito vivir sola sin las preguntas y cuestionamientos de ella.

A las 9:30 estaba en el auto con Rosalie y Emmett. Cuando llegamos a la casa Alice ya estaba ahí, también Caleb y una amiga de Brittany, Rachel. Todavía no se porque Brittany organizó toda esta cena.

-Por fin llegaron- Nos abrazó a todos. Rosalie no tenía la mejor cara- Los demás están afuera fumando-

-Los acompaño- Dijo Rosalie interrumpiéndola, Emmett la siguió.

-Ven, vamos a la cocina- Me tomo la mano y fuimos. La casa era fantástica, era grande y lujosa. Brittany estaba contenta de que porfín conocía su casa. Cuando llegamos a la cocina estaba Rachel. Brittany me la presentó, me dijo que era una amiga suya del trabajo y que eran muy unidas. Brittany se fue a buscar a los demás ya que estaba a punto de servir la cena. Estuve hablando con Rachel esos minutos y me di cuenta que era exactamente igual a Brittany, es como si la admirara. Me conto que era la madrina de la boda y que estaba muy feliz de serlo. Por suerte escuchamos voces que venían de la sala y fuimos hacia allá. No soportaba mas escucharla. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward y él se acercó a mí.

-Hola- Me dijo

-Hola- Le dije mientras miraba hacia abajo. Que estúpida me sentía.

-Bella!- Chillo Alice y vino corriendo a abrazarme. Agradecí por dentro. Hable con ella mientras Brittany ponía la comida en la mesa y todos se sentaban. Estaba a punto de sentarme al lado de Alice, pero Brittany me llamo.

-¿Bella no me alcanzas el agua que esta en la cocina? Tu estas mas cerca- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Em, claro- Fui hacia la cocina y abrí la heladera y agarre la botella. Cuando la cerré me encontré a Edward atrás mio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte. Aunque me pareció una pregunta estúpida ya que esta era su casa y él podía estar donde el quisiera. Pero me pareció raro que no este sentado al lado de Brittany en la mesa.

-Vine a buscar servilletas- Me dijo. Me tome el lujo de mirarlo. Tenia una camisa negra y un jean negro que le quedaban perfectamente bien- Am, Bella quiero..

-¿Qué le dijiste a Caleb?- Lo interrumpí.

-¿Qué?- Me preguntó confundido.

-¿Le dijiste lo del viernes?-

-No, le tuve que mentir-

-Bien- Me fui rápido de la cocina y me senté al lado de Alice. Yo estaba en la punta

La cena fue agradable a pesar de todo. Edward se sentó al frente mio. Pero evite mirarlo en todo momento. Alice nos conto que esta conociendo a un chico llamado Jasper. Se ve que el la invito a ella a pasar el fin de semana en una casa frente a la playa, salían mañana al mediodía, ya que el lunes y martes era feriado.

-Que coincidencia, con Edward también íbamos a ir a la playa este fin de semana, podríamos alquilar una casa e ir juntos ¿Qué les parece?- Dijo Brittany

-Claro, le dire a Jasper, el no tendrá problema

-Rose ¿Qué dices?- Le preguntó Brittany.

-Eh nose, tengo que arreglar unas cosas en el trabajo-

-Vamos Rose, no seas aburrida, hay que salir, despejarse un poco. Cuentenos en la lista- Dijo Emmett. Note que Rosalie no compartía el optimismo y que no esperaba a estar a solas así lo mataba.

-¿Tu Bells?- Me dijo Alice

-Nose chicos, es complicado-

-Vamos preciosa, la pasaremos bien- Me dijo Caleb. Alce la mirada y me encontré con la de Edward. Me miraba profundamente. Estaba a punto de negarme de nuevo.

-Vamos Bells, nosotros te llevamos, será divertido- Dijo Brittany mientras abrazaba a Edward y agarraba su mano.

-Voy-

* * *

**A las personas que leen les pido perdón por tardar en subir. Espero que les guste como va la historia, me encantaría que me digan, acepto críticas. Prometo subir pronto. :D**


End file.
